A rear spoiler arrangement or a motor vehicle having a rear spoiler arrangement are known, for example, from DE 10 2013 112 003 A1. Here, a mounting support is provided in the region of a rear mounted engine, on which mounting support a spoiler apparatus with a movable wing element is arranged, inter alia. In order to ensure air guidance to the rear mounted engine and here, in particular, to an intercooler, at least one opening is provided in the holding member which is configured as a mounting support. In order to make an air flow possible from the outside, that is to say from the outer region of the motor vehicle rear to the opening of the holding member or the mounting support, the spoiler apparatus likewise has an opening. Said opening is disadvantageous for design technology reasons, because it reveals a view of the mounting support for the observer. In addition, an optimum air flow in the direction of the mounting support is not ensured by way of an opening of this type in all operating situations of the motor vehicle.